


По ту сторону звёзд

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, Horror, Mystery, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Архимейстер Марвин, дабы убить время в пути, делает заметки о том, что ему довелось пережить в молодости на острове Лэнг во время своих странствий по Дальнему Востоку.«Как могут боги быть столь слепы или столь равнодушны, что допускают подобное? Или во вселенной есть и другие боги, о которых говорят нам жрецы красного Рглора? Злые боги, которым наши короли и наши Семеро все равно что мухи?» (септон Барт, «Пламя и Кровь», «Триумфы и трагедии первого десятилетия»)





	По ту сторону звёзд

**Author's Note:**

> * здесь действительно есть графичные расчленёнка, каннибализм, людоедство, а так же тяжеловесный типа-мейстерский стиль повествования;  
* написано из-за желания возместить небольшое количество текстов про Йи-Ти ;  
* содержит отголоски многих произведений Г.Ф. Лавкрафта;  
* некоторые реалии, пожалуй, не совсем точны в угоду канону ПЛиО, хотя у самого Мартина достаточно отсылок к творчеству Лавкрафта, которые и были использованы в данном тексте;  
* именно Марвин Маг обучил Мирри Маз Дуур искусству врачевания и общему языку (просто интересный факт).

_[пачка смятых листов пергамента, обнаруженная помощником капитана в каюте корабля «Пряный ветер» после прибытия в Залив Работорговцев]_

«Окружавшие меня ежедневно серые овцы, величающие себя архимейстерами, воистину слепцы, не желающие видеть дальше собственного высоко вздёрнутого носа. Я прекрасно осведомлён, что ни один из них не питал ко мне любви, лишь подобие некого уважения, основанного на страхе. Так повелось с тех пор, как в моей мейстерской цепи оказалась валирийская сталь и тайные науки стали основным предметом моего интереса. Прежде многие лишь посмеивались. До меня не раз доходили гнусные слухи о том, что я якшаюсь с язычниками, приносящими человеческие жертвы неведомым богам, однако правда заключается в ином (точнее, выглядит отлично от того, как это преподносят прочие рыцари разума): всю жизнь я нахожусь в поиске истины, подталкивающем не гнушаться всех доступных методов, — и поиск сей завершится лишь с окончанием моего земного пути, когда я смогу предстать перед Семерыми.

Впрочем... есть ли они, эти Семеро? Не поглотили ли их те жуткие порождения звёздной бездны, кои явились мне то ли наяву, то ли в бреду? После всех тайн, открывшихся за время странствий, во мне уже нет в том былой уверенности. В нашем мире сокрыто многое, что могло бы лишить рассудка даже самых стойких. И высшие силы, какими бы они ни были, оказались милостивы, открыв предо мною лишь край завесы, скрывающей мрак небытия. 

Я едва не совершил опрометчивый шаг в те дни, когда завершал свой труд «Книга о потерянных книгах», в коей были задокументированы мои исследования загадочных мест Дальнего Востока — населяющих их народов, верований, традиций и обычаев. К труду так же прилагается детальнейшая карта наиболее отдалённых стран Эссоса, составленная мной же. Однако я своевременно исключил главы, в которых пусть и кратко, но всё же повествовал о своём путешествии на остров Лэнг.

Впрочем, во мне никогда не было твёрдой убеждённости в том, что увиденное и пережитое имело отношение к реальной действительности. Всё больше это походит на кошмарное сновидение, что преследует меня уже более двадцати лет. Даже по прошествии столь длительного срока я всё ещё ощущаю некий взгляд из глубины собственного сознания: словно нечто неописуемо огромное и отвратительное продолжает следить за мной, грозясь в конце концов утащить в свою мрачную бездну, полную безумия...»

_[часть пергамента оторвана]_

«...Золотая империя Йи-Ти волновала моё воображение с тех самых пор, как я был школяром и читал заметки Ломаса Странника. Чуть позже я ознакомился и с известным трудом Коллокво Вотара «Нефритовый Компендиум», повествующим о землях вокруг Нефритового моря, где внимание уделялось и Йи-Ти. Однако меня обескуражил тот факт, что абсолютное большинство учёных мужей в Семи Королевствах — и Коллокво Вотар не стал исключением — придерживаются мнения, что во всех сохранившихся до наших дней сведениях о Великой империи Восхода отсутствует историческая достоверность, и они являются лишь продуктом суеверий. 

Тогда я впервые задумался о том, чтобы самому совершить путешествие по далёким странам, дабы самолично увидеть все эти чудеса. А через несколько лет мне удалось воплотить задуманное в жизнь... Что и привело меня к чудовищному открытию, кое я, как уже оговорено ранее, по здравом размышлении решил сокрыть от учёных мужей. Вскорости стало очевидно: прочитай Конклав о том, что я написал о пережитом на острове Лэнг, меня в лучшем случае лишили бы мейстерской цепи, а в худшем — я бы однажды обнаружил яд в своём кубке. 

Я не столь зависим от мнения овец, что страшатся узреть истинную природу вещей, однако преждевременный уход из этого мира от их рук представляется мне неприемлемым. Квиберн однажды уже поплатился за излишнюю... смелость своих медицинских исследований, и был изгнан Конклавом, хотя являлся одним из немногих, с кем я мог смело делиться своими измышлениями и беседовать по душам. Он единственный был посвящён в то, что я увидел на острове Лэнг. 

Квиберн, как и я, интересовался тайными знаниями, но интерес его заключался преимущественно в некой власти над смертью, в возможном посмертном существовании, даже возвращении с того света, и в итоге сводился к применению этих знаний в области медицины. 

Однако после открывшегося мне я вовсе не уверен, что желаю знать о таящихся в посмертии ужасах. 

О моём интереснейшем путешествии в Асшай-у-Тени подробно написано в «Книге потерянных книг», равно как и о пребывании в одной из Пяти Твердынь, что являются строением не менее монументальным, чем Стена на Севере Семи Королевств. Я осмелился даже взобраться на Хребты Костей, надеясь разглядеть с них Иссохшую Бездну. Словом, после всего увиденного мной в путешествии прежде, я со всей наивностью вчерашнего школяра полагал, что уже ничто не может внушить мне удивление или страх...»

_[несколько строк тщательно замаранных чернилами, часть пергамента оторвана]_

«...Ныне, как всем известно, столицей Йи-Ти является Инь, в котором правит семнадцатый лазурный император Бу Гай. И сведения, с которых началось моё воистину чудовищное путешествие в глубины проклятого острова Лэнг, были предоставлены именно императором Бу Гаем, что любезно принял меня в своём поражающем великолепием дворце. 

Он долго расспрашивал меня об увиденном в Йи-Ти и моих впечатлениях. Я живописал великолепия Тицюи в западных холмах, а так же хорошо укреплённый Цзиньци у Асшая. Мне даже довелось проездом побывать заброшенном ныне Си-Цо Величественном, что находился в глубине джунглей, однако руины его произвели на меня неизгладимое впечатление — алые императоры древности умели возводить воистину потрясающие воображение строения.

— Когда мне доложили, что в Инь прибыл учёный муж из Закатных земель, то незамедлительно возжелал познакомиться с вами, — улыбаясь, сказал мне император. 

Мы сидели за уставленным восточными яствами столом, и я с удовольствием угощался булочками с беконом и кровавым пирогом. Хотя более всего мне полюбились жареные акриды с пряным мёдом, кои были популярны не только в Йи-Ти, но и в городах Залива Работорговцев.

— Вы оказали мне честь, ваше императорское величество, — ответил я. — Однако, боюсь, интерес мой к Золотой империи сугубо научный. 

— Могу я узнать о цели ваших исследований, мейстер? 

Я задумался. Я не так хорошо владел йитийским языком, дабы изложить тонкости моих научных изысканий и боялся оскорбить хозяина каким-нибудь неправильно подобранным словом, посему заговорил со всей осторожностью, тщательно обдумывая сказанное. 

— Видите ли, ваше императорское величество, в Семи Королевствах... не принято полностью принимать на веру то, что говорится в преданиях о Великой империи Восхода, некогда существовавшей на месте Золотой империи. В особенности в том, что касается её краха. 

Было заметно, как на лицо императора набежала тень. К столу как раз подали молочный чай и медовые палочки, однако они остались нетронуты.

— Верно, вы имеете в виду Императора Кровавой Яшмы и его правление? 

— Да, ваше императорское величество, а так же все те легенды, коими овеяна якобы основанная им Церковь Звёздной Премудрости, адепты которой по-прежнему встречаются во многих портовых городах. Некоторые моряки до сих пор... 

— Мерзость, — внезапно прервал меня император. Было всё более очевидно, что разговор этот ему не по душе. — Простите меня за резкость, мейстер, однако это воистину мерзость — то, чему поклоняются некоторые из этих моряков. Смею заверить, эта... Церковь и в самом деле существовала и, к величайшему сожалению, существует по сей день. Мне ведомо об этом, поскольку Инь, как вы знаете, является главным портовым городом в Йи-Ти.

— Верны ли попадавшиеся мне ранее сведения о том, что суть верования заключается в поклонении некому камню, якобы упавшему с неба? 

— Нет! Точнее, — император задумался, — к камням это и в самом деле имеет отношение и, склонен думать, что и к звёздам тоже... Однако я бы не ручался за точное происхождение этого места... 

Бу Гай по-прежнему выглядел несколько мрачным, и я понимал, что стоило прекратить этот разговор, дабы не донимать неуместными вопросами его императорское величество, однако было уже поздно: его обрывочные скомканные фразы лишь ещё больше распалили моё любопытство. И я вновь заговорил, стараясь не выглядеть чрезмерно настырным:

— Дозволено ли мне будет спросить, ваше императорское величество, откуда вы почерпнули данные сведения? 

В узких раскосых глазах Бу Гая, которыми он пристально наблюдал за мной, мелькнуло нечто похожее на страх, после чего он поднялся со своего места с тихим вздохом. 

— Я покажу вам кое-что, мейстер... Хотя, вероятно, мне и не стоит этого делать — по моему глубокому убеждению, сведений этих любому человеку, которому дорога его бессмертная душа и рассудок, следовало бы избегать. Однако по вашим глазам я так же прекрасно вижу, что вы продолжите поиски так или иначе, поэтому ставлю своей целью предостеречь вас.

После этих слов император велел следовать за ним, сохраняя вид мрачный и одновременно торжественный. 

В «Книге о потерянных книгах» я уже давал подробное описание убранства дворца в городе Инь. Смею вас заверить, что даже там оно было довольно скупым, несмотря на то, что заняло добрых две главы, однако мне не хватило бы и года, дабы рассказать об увиденном. Достаточно знать то, что дворец сей был размером со всю Королевскую Гавань, и рядом с ним Красный замок смотрелся бы жалкой лачугой бедняка, а огромные галереи Тронного Зала — стойлами в конюшне. С другой стороны, это была нередкая особенность среди правителей Эссоса — казалось, они состязались в роскоши своих дворцов.

Золото, платина, слоновая кость... И всё вокруг блистало от дивных самоцветов, собранных по всему миру. Даже спутник мой был облачён в богатые золототканые одежды с нефритом и зелёным жемчугом, как и положено было тому, кого нарекли Божественным Императором.

Путь наш лежал по извилистым коридорам. От грандиозной залы, где меня принимал Бу Гай, мы свернули направо, затем налево, а после спустились на два пролёта вниз, вскоре оказались в очередном боковом ответвлении, и примерно в тот миг я осознал, что при всём желании не смог бы отыскать дорогу назад самостоятельно. По памяти я не раз пытался восстановить наш путь, однако безрезультатно, и карта в моей голове представляет нечто подобное...»

_[неразборчивый рисунок с изображением запутанных линий]_

«...Минуло порядочно времени прежде, чем Бу Гай остановился перед высокими массивными дверями от пола до потолка, что были, как и многое в этом месте, отделаны золотом, нефритом и яшмой, а ручки были выструганы из слоновой кости. За дверями скрывалась просторная библиотека. Разумеется, ни одна библиотека не сравнится с той, что находится в Староместе, однако эта могла бы составить ей достойную конкуренцию. 

Я бы даже не рискнул предположить, сколько книг находится в распоряжении Бу Гая, однако мысль свою не успел как следует обдумать: спешно пройдя между высокими стеллажами, мой спутник остановился подле одного из них.

— Признаться, даже руки мои не желают вновь прикасаться к этой мерзости... — начал он.

— Позвольте мне, ваше императорское величество? В Цитадели я погружал руки в вещи куда более омерзительные. Человеческое тело — та ещё клоака. 

— Этот, — он указал на толстый фолиант, за который без долженствующего ухода, как я заметил, уже принялись пылевые клещи. Я мысленно посетовал на столь непотребное обращение с книгами, однако позже понял, в чём причина нежелания лишний раз прикасаться к подобным знаниям даже кончиком ногтя. — Слышали ли вы когда-нибудь, мейстер, про Абдула Альхазреда и его детище? — неожиданно спросил Бу Гай, внимательно наблюдая за моей реакцией. 

Я же едва не выронил пыльный фолиант и посмотрел на оный так, словно в руках моих оказалась ядовитая змея, коих на востоке водилось великое множество.

— Это не... не он, — голос мой дрогнул, — копия той воистину ужасающей книги хранится в закрытом разделе библиотеки Цитадели. 

Я понимал, о чём говорил Бу Гай: речь шла об отвратительном «Некрономиконе», написанном джатом джогос-нхайцев — Альхазредом, которого боги, по всей видимости, лишили рассудка. Признаться, я сам некогда пытался ознакомиться с сим трудом от начала и до конца, однако уже через пару дней чтения меня стали одолевать жуткие кошмары, а через неделю я и вовсе свалился с лихорадкой, едва не унёсшей мою жизнь. Сенешаль того года уверял: в бреду я повторял такие вещи, что повергали в ужас даже закалённых жизненным опытом мужей.

— Это не он, — снова повторил я, с подозрением разглядывая фолиант. 

— Разумеется, нет, — согласился Бу Гай, — однако книгу писал тот, кто прежде был знаком с трудом безумного Альхазреда, хотя и не являлся его соплеменником. Насколько мне, во всяком случае, известно. Автора так же интересовала история падения Великой империи Восхода, и в поисках истины он зашёл достаточно далеко... Сей труд хранится у нас давно, однако даже не он та причина, по которой я вас сюда привёл. Откройте. 

Я распахнул книгу и с удивлением обнаружил внутри странные клинописные символы, которые мне были совершенно незнакомы. Я даже не мог предположить, на каком из восточных языков они могли быть выполнены.

— Эта книга хранится здесь с тех пор, как правил третий из нефритово-зелёных императоров, Мэнго Цюэнь. Автор труда неизвестен, однако в ней, как вы видите, лежат записи куда более поздние — сюда они попали при шестом бирюзовом императоре Цзяр Харе, покорившем Лэнг... Именно там он и обнаружил эти, насколько я могу судить, путевые заметки, написанные на общем языке Вестероса. Всё указывает на то, что делал их грамотный человек из Закатных земель, которому не повезло оказаться в глубинах острова Лэнг, между городами Лэнг Ма и Лэнг И. 

— Не повезло? — осторожно уточнил я.

— Характер записей заставляет думать, что он не вернулся оттуда живым... либо лишился рассудка и затерялся в джунглях, — пояснил Бу Гай, а после заговорил извиняющимся тоном. — Можете оставаться здесь сколько вам будет угодно, мейстер, однако прошу меня простить — дела мои неотложны. Когда вам потребуется попасть в ваши покои, позовите любого из слуг — вас проводят и исполнят любое пожелание. 

Вскоре я остался один на один с тайной, к которой прежде даже не надеялся прикоснуться. Стоит ли говорить, что даже это не остановило меня от моего уже запланированного путешествия к руинам Лэнга? То, от чего меня пытался отговорить Бу Гай и, как выяснилось вскоре, не зря. О если бы я был менее самонадеян и внял гласу разума ещё тогда!

Более всего меня заинтересовали записи о поклонении дикарей «Древним Иным Богам» и «ползучему хаосу Ньярлатхотепу», кое происходило в жутком по описаниям храме. А так же упоминания некого подобия их верховного божества, «безумного султана демонов» Азатота, что игрой на своей флейте одновременно творит и уничтожает миллиарды миров и измерений. Прежде мне не доводилось встречать рассказов о подобных верованиях, хотя я изучил немало трудов касательно религиозных течений Дальнего Востока.

Приведу несколько выдержек из тех записей, кои имеют хоть какой-то смысл и связность. Отмечу отдельно, что написаны они были действительно вестеросским рыцарем. Каждая запись заканчивалась инициалами «Р. К.», а позже в паре мест мне попалось обращение «сир Рэндольф», который, судя по всему, и является автором заметок. Фамильного имени его мне узнать не удалось, как и причин, толкнувших его к путешествию по столь опасным местам с дурной славой. 

_«Сегодня я наконец нашёл тех, кто согласился проводить меня к руинам заброшенного храма в глубине острова! Я уже много раз пожалел о том, что отправился в это путешествие, но вперёд меня вело моё любопытство, которое горело неугасимым огнём... Я лелеял надежду попасть в таинственное место из собственных снов._

_«Ах, сир Рэндольф, не доведёт это вас до добра, вы идёте прямо в пасть Неведомого!», — любил повторять один мой знакомый септон, когда я рассказал ему о предмете своего интереса, ещё и говорил мне о том, что богохульно даже размышлять о подобных вещах, но тогда мне было всё равно. В пекло, думал я, в пекло. _

_Да и выбора у меня особого, честно говоря, не было...»_

_«...Мои спутники вызывают у меня всё больше подозрений: не раз у меня складывалось престранное впечатление, что они лишь притворяются людьми, натянув на себя маски с человеческими лицами, а сквозь них проступает нечто омерзительно-жабье. Я пытаюсь повторять себе, что это всего лишь иллюзия, созданная этим местом, но с каждым днём мне в это всё сложнее верить. И зачем я только согласился на проводников? Следовало довольствоваться картой, которую мне нарисовал тот тип из таверны»._

_«Всем хорошо известно имя императора Кровавой Яшмы, совершившего Предательство Крови. Он убил свою сестру, Аметистовую императрицу, что являлась старшей дочерью Опалового императора и его наследницей. После этого он женился на женщине-тигре и установил тиранию по всей территории ныне почившей в вечности Великой империи Восхода. Именно с его правления началось её падение во мрак..._

_Сегодня он мне приснился. То самое чудовище в человеческом обличье. Он стоял, облачённый в золочёные одежды с нефритом, посреди отвратительного вида изваяний из оникса в храме под холмом. На лице его была жёлтая маска, однако в прорезях я видел его глаза, кои заполняла тьма, и отовсюду доносились жуткие завывания, от которых кровь стыла в жилах. Я даже не сразу разглядел идолопоклонников, что находились там вместе с ним._

_Моё внимание привлекло тело, лежащее на каменном алтаре перед самым большим и пугающим изваянием. Я даже не нахожу слов для его описания — настолько омерзительно оно выглядело. Его сделанные из яшмы глаза светились в свете факелов. Я увидел, как император склонился над телом, сжимая в руках окровавленный нож, и безумные песнопения стали громче. Будь это в реальности, я бы отвернулся от отвращения, однако то был сон, и мне пришлось наблюдать нечестивую сцену от начала до конца..._

_...Он снял очередной кусок плоти с живота мертвеца. Кровь продолжала медленно стекать по алтарю, заполняя небольшие желобки в полу между восьмиугольными плитами. Отделённые от тела руки и ноги пожирали те человекоподобные создания, что прежде таились в углах — называть их людьми, как и самого императора, у меня не поворачивается язык. Их острые зубы впивались в плоть, отрывая её с влажным звуком, жадно перемалывая даже жёсткие жилы и обгладывая конечности до костей, которые после разгрызали с характерным хрустом и с наслаждением высасывали спинной мозг._

_Сам император, как я с ужасом заметил, отрезал мясо с внутренней стороны бедра мертвеца, обнажая связки, мышцы и подкожный жир. Плоть с лёгкостью отделилась от кости, после чего этот нелюдь, облизываясь, принялся сам поглощать её, пачкаясь кровью, которая стекала по его золотым одеждам. Зубы его так же были острыми как бритвы, хотя он смаковал человечину, словно то изысканный деликатес и отправлял себе в рот по небольшому куску, используя для этого нож поменьше. _

_Чуть позже я наблюдал, как, насытившись, император отрубил жертве голову и срезал самые сочные куски мяса, которые свалил в большую металлическую ёмкость... _

_Проснулся я с задушенным криком, одновременно испытывая сильную тошноту, подкатывавшую к горлу волнами. Какая мерзость! Хотя я и прежде читал о каннибализме императора Кровавой Яшмы, но совсем иное — увидеть это своими глазами, пусть и во сне...»_

«...Далее сир Рэндольф повествует о своём путешествии, похоже, всё более погружаясь во мрак безумия. Во всяком случае, именно такое впечатление оставляют другие его заметки. В кратком изложении, отмечу следующие моменты:

1\. Сир Рэндольф пишет о дальнейшем путешествии к руинам, и его проводники продолжают своё жуткое превращение. Он отмечает их горящие в темноте глаза и острые клыки, особенно это становится очевидно в ночное время суток.

2\. Он довольно подробно описывает свои сновидения, которые становятся всё более реалистичными. В них же я впервые прочитал о ранее упомянутых Иных Богах, Ньярлатхотепе и Азатоте. Так же для дальнейшего повествования считаю необходимым остановиться на одном эпизоде в его сумбурных записях, который, вероятно, в дальнейшем сыграл свою роль и спас мне если не жизнь, то точно разум: он говорил о неком Ноденсе, хозяине Великой Бездны, что был одним из немногих, кого опасались Великие Древние. Заметки эти были слишком неразборчивы, однако я смог вычленить главное: Ноденс является хранителем Врат и, похоже, именно он наложил на них печати.

3\. Судя по обрывочным фразам, он всё же добрался до цели своего путешествия, где встретил нечто жуткое, и где его спутники утратили человеческий облик окончательно. Он писал о храме, который являлся ему во снах, и в котором, к сожалению, довелось побывать и мне самому.

4\. Заметки обрываются после того, как сир Рэндольф пишет об удачном побеге, а так же о том, что кошмарные сны продолжают донимать его, однако описание их слишком скомкано, равно как и все рассуждения самого путешественника, в которых отчётливо прослеживается заволакивающее рассудок безумие. 

Подводя итог всему написанному и забегая вперёд, замечу, что сиру Рэндольфу всё же довольно точно удалось передать в своём дневнике внешний облик увиденного и мною сооружения, а так же я начинаю подозревать, что мне самому лишь чудом удалось избежать помешательства, которое завладело разумом моего предшественника. 

Бу Гай, разумеется, был весьма опечален тем фактом, что я сам намерен посетить Лэнг. Он возлагал большие надежды на то, что меня остановят предоставленные им записи. Но я прежде всего был человеком учёным, что привык докапываться до истины и ко многому относиться со здоровой долей скептицизма. 

— Боюсь, вы отправляетесь навстречу собственной погибели, мейстер, — проговорил он на прощанье, однако я заверил его, что непременно вернусь в добром здравии и попросил у него дозволения оставить основную часть своих сбережений и наиболее ценные вещи, дабы взять с собой только самое необходимое. — Только не связывайтесь с людоедами-нечестивцами, что всё ещё обитают на острове, — напутствовал он.

Уже через два дня я нашёл в порту Иня моряков, которые согласись бы меня доставить на остров за умеренную плату. 

Спутники мои, признаться честно, с самого начала не внушали мне доверия, однако иного выхода у меня не было — немногие желали переправить меня на Лэнг. 

Их было пятеро: двое из них, судя по угольно-чёрному цвету кожи, являлись уроженцами Летних островов, в неприятных же рыбьих чертах лица трёх других явственно угадывалось то, что в они — жители Жабьего острова, затерявшегося среди прочих островов Василиска, лежащих в Летнем море. 

Я невольно задумался о том, что на островах Василиска мне побывать так и не удалось. Хотя прежде меня весьма интересовал «чёрный идол», о котором писалось в некоторых источниках, что являл собой морского гада. Согласно полученным сведениям, именно ему поклонялись жители Жабьего острова, верящие в то, что они потомки творцов этого уродливого постамента. Согласно легендам, их предки так же вышли из моря и подарили острову своих богов и это губительно отразилось на внешности всего его населения. 

В голове моей вертелось название то ли книги, то ли трактата, что я некогда читал в Староместе, и труд сей неким образом были связан с чёрными камнями и поклонению выходцам из солёных морских глубин, где были довольно неприятные изображения полуамфибий-полулюдей, однако я вспомнил его лишь почти в самом конце своего путешествия. Вспомнил не только его название, но и содержание, кое в своё время так же было поднято на смех учёными мужами.

Я перебирал в голове прочитанные книги не в силах найти ответ, пока наше небольшое судно шло в сторону Лэнга, рассекая гладь Нефритового моря. Путь был близкий — всего полдня требовалось для того, чтобы добраться до острова. Высадка была запланирована в городе Лэнг Ма, где и находился основной порт Лэнга. Пятеро моих спутников везли на борту шафран, кассию, фенхель, гвоздику и прочие специи, которые на континенте обменяли на доставленные ими с Лэнга тигриные шкуры, сандал и самоцветы. 

Волны тихо бились о борт, и их ровный плеск помогал усмирить мои прежде беспокойные мысли. Я сам не заметил, как меня одолела тягучая полуденная дрёма. 

Видения, явившиеся мне за гранью реальности, были тревожными, хотя и не имели чётких очертаний, однако там я впервые почувствовал некую злую волю, что уже довлела надо мной. Я весьма ясно ощутил в том сне, как некто стоит позади меня с занесённым над головой обоюдоострым мечом, сотканным из кромешной тьмы. 

Проснулся я в холодном поту, когда солнце уже падало за горизонт, пожираемое чёрной морской пучиной. В тот миг я ощутил себя совершенно потерянным, словно меня нежданно вынесло на окраину мироздания, где на многие лиги вокруг не было ничего, кроме пустоты, шума волн и подступающего первобытного мрака. Однако вскоре ощущение это развеялось: в сгущающихся сумерках показался берег, на котором угадывались огоньки горящих факелов, и я выдохнул с огромным облегчением. Тогда я совсем позабыл, с какой именно целью прибыл на сей зловещий остров. 

Разумеется, я не желал начинать свои поиски в темноте, посему у меня не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как дождаться утра и отправиться в своё путешествие с первыми лучами солнца. Да и потом, я и в самом деле чувствовал себя уставшим, и отыскал себе комнату в одном из небольших постоялых дворов, стоящих неподалёку от порта. Там же я попросил у хозяина ужин, а также то, чем его можно было запить. Тот подал мне обжаренные в кукурузной муке с красным перцем сардины, два ломтя пресного хлеба и грушевый бренди. Утолив голод, я отправился в комнатушку, расположенную у самой крыши, где ещё долго не мог уснуть, разглядывая длинные чёрные тени, что плясали по ту сторону окна, словно желая проникнуть внутрь моей скромной обители...»

_[некоторая часть записей отсутствует]_

«...преувеличены. Во всяком случае, я сужу по тем особям, что мне довелось увидеть по пути. Они действительно были остроголовыми и имели весьма внушительные размеры, но я не назвал бы их великанами. А оторвать человеку конечности способен и привычный нам крупный примат, коих немало водится в джунглях не только на острове Лэнг. Проводники мои, насколько я мог понять, в большей степени опасались тигров, и я прекрасно их понимал — встреча с этими опасными зверями меня вовсе не прельщала. 

Сам остров Лэнг, несмотря на овевавшие его зловещие слухи, отличался удивительной красотой, и мне бы не хватило пергамента, дабы описать всё изумрудное великолепие окружавшей меня в тот момент природы. Это было истинное зелёное царство, пропитанное влагой. Мы следовали по ведомой проводникам тропинке, и под ногами нашими хлюпала жидкая грязь и гниющие листья. Со всех сторон нас окружали высокие и стройные, словно сторожевые башни, деревья, обросшие бородами зелёного мха. 

Под сенью ветвей благоденствовали папоротники и всевозможные цветы, из корней лезли грибы, многие из которых были пригодны для пищи, чем я и мои спутники, разумеется, воспользовались на очередном привале. Ночевали мы в пещере, коих в глубине острова было в избытке, на ужин один из моих проводников принёс трёх кроликов, дикий лук и большие белые грибы. 

Отдельно стоит отметить одну немаловажную деталь, которая сразу же привлекла моё внимание. Стоило нам устроиться в пещере на ночлег, как мои проводники принялись чертить некие символы у входа в пещеру, а так же чуть дальше от входа, перед уходящими в темноту подземными коридорами, словно желая оградить место нашего сна от неких сил. 

Символы являли собой подобие неправильной пятиконечной звезды, в центре которой находился кривоватый ромб с очень схематичным изображением столба пламени. Тогда я поинтересовался у одного из своих спутников — Тао, хотя я долго не мог запомнить их имён — что значат эти таинственные знаки. Интерес мой был сугубо научный, поскольку в ту ночь я не воспринимал всерьёз нависшей над нами опасности.

— Знак Старших Богов, — сумрачно пробурчал Тао, явно не желая вдаваться в подробности. Говорил он по-йитийски с грубоватым местным акцентом. — Пока что они способны уберечь нас от зла извне.

— _Старых_? — уточнил я, полагая, что неверно истолковал сказанное им слово.

— Не Старых, а _Старших_, — повторил он, и более не удалось вытянуть из него ни слова по поводу этих символов, однако вот какими их сохранила моя память.

_[схематичное изображение описанных символов]_

Луны и звёзд здесь не было видно из-за густой растительности, посему снаружи царила непроглядная влажная тьма. Ближе к утру начал накрапывать дождь, и в мрачных предрассветных сумерках я лежал под плащом, слушая его капель, пока меня не отвлёк странный звук, идущий из глубин пещеры. 

Сама пещера оказалась довольно большой — как я говорил ранее, в нескольких метрах от входа ветвилась сеть тёмных извилистых коридоров, уходящих в тревожную неизвестность. Для факела я решил использовать палку и сухой мох, ибо без огня не было видно ни зги, а потеряться в этой бесконечности мне вовсе не хотелось. 

Я решительно переступил через оградительные символы, не испытывая никаких опасений, поскольку знаки эти для меня были в тот миг не более, чем продуктом древних суеверий.

Сделав несколько шагов вглубь одного из ответвлений, я вновь прислушался — мне показалось, что источник звука словно сместился и частота его изменилась. Теперь это отчётливо походило на громкое шлёпанье раскрытой ладонью по водной поверхности, и меня в то мгновение охватил совершенно необъяснимый страх. Природа его мне неведома: вероятнее всего, это была самая обычная капель, однако в сим звуке мерещилось нечто похожее на странное пощёлкивание и хруст, коим неоткуда было взяться. Я прошёл ещё несколько метров, продолжая прислушиваться и внимательно глядя под ноги, когда неожиданно взгляд мой упал на влажные каменные своды. 

В отблесках пламени я увидел странные изображения, происхождение которых объяснить я не могу и по сей день. Возможно, их сделали первые люди, населявшие эту местность, та самая ушедшая в небытие раса, что воздвигла лежащие ныне в руинах города. 

Наскальная живопись, представшая предо мной, выглядела несколько зловещей: насколько я могу судить, она изображала доисторические сюжеты про неких рептилий, что вышли из древних морей. Это невольно напомнило мне про жителей Жабьего острова с их поклонениям идолу в виде морского гада. Неужели на этих изображениях шла речь об их небожителях или предках? Некоторые из рисунков оставались для меня загадкой, поскольку на них проглядывалось нечто невероятных форм и размеров, порождение бездны, что спускалось с неба... как мне представлялось, хотя и не ручался бы за точность толкования увиденного. Помню, как содрогался от отвращения, разглядывая множество жутких глаз и омерзительного вида наросты, хотя само существо не имело отчётливой формы. 

Вероятно, прошло немало времени, пока я созерцал эти странные доисторические картины, поскольку в какой-то момент едва не воскликнул и только чудом не выронил догорающий факел, когда на плечо моё легла чужая рука. Я резко обернулся и полными ужаса глазами взглянул на стоящего за спиной. Вместо предполагаемого чудовища, что пришло поглотить меня, там стоял один из моих проводников. Снова Тао. 

— Не стоит, мейстер, уходить во тьму вне защитных знаков. Заблудитесь... а факел вам не поможет от того, что может быть внутри, — произнёс он тоном, звучащим довольно зловеще в подобной обстановке. 

— Кто сделал эти рисунки? — я указал на обнаруженную мной наскальную живопись. — Древние жители острова Лэнг? Вы что-нибудь знаете об этом? 

— Раньше, — неопределённо ответил Тао, ему явно не хотелось беседовать на эту тему, как и на все прочие, что касались истории и верований острова, — вам не представить, какая это древность. Тогда людей здесь и в помине не было.

— Но разве это не дело рук человека? 

— Нет. Идёмте же. 

Мы отправились в путь, продолжая пробираться сквозь зелёные заросли, опасаясь оврагов и болот. Я долгое время радовался тому, что нам посчастливилось не попасться ни одному из множества тигров, что здесь обитали... однако той же ночью осознал, что на Лэнге есть вещи куда хуже хищников. 

С наступлением темноты нам удалось преодолеть порядочно лиг, посему мы едва не валились с ног от усталости и подумывали о том, чтобы добраться до ближайшей пещеры и устроиться на ночлег. Тогда-то нам и встретилась на пути та зловещая поляна... Образ этот в числе всех прочих, привезённых мной в закромах памяти с острова Лэнг, будет до конца дней преследовать меня в страшных сновидениях. 

Я не сразу осознал, откуда льётся серебристый свет, и только потом догадался, что впереди лежит открытая местность, освещённая только взошедшим ночным светилом. Примерно в тот же миг до слуха моего донеслись жуткие песнопения, от которых нутро скрутило тугим узлом, а сознание едва не помутилось от нахлынувшего ужаса. Язык был не похож ни на один из тех, что были мне известны, он был пугающим, древним, словно и вовсе нечеловеческим, поскольку человеческие органы речи не приспособлены для того, чтобы производить подобные звуки. Я взглянул на трёх свои спутников, однако они, казалось, были привычны к такого рода явлениям, поскольку на лицах их не отразилось практически ничего.

— Нам не следует здесь задерживаться, — почти шёпотом произнёс один из них, Яочуан, с лицом изуродованным жутким шрамом от подбородка до лба. — Если нечестивцы заметят нас, беды не миновать. 

Под нечестивцами он явно подразумевал похожих на рептилий существ, что исполняли на поляне свой кошмарный танец. В то мгновение мне и в голову не пришло, что творящие этот ужас могут каким-то образом относиться к роду человеческому, однако удалось разглядеть, что тела их действительно выглядели практически людскими. Проводники мои стали осторожно огибать поляну, сокрытые тенями кустов, лиан и деревьев, я же, следуя за ними, то и дело поглядывал на происходящее, стараясь не вслушиваться в их демонические песнопения, имеющие сходство с некой древней молитвой, обращённой, казалось, к безднам седьмого, самого нижнего пекла. 

— Поторапливайтесь, — раздражённо бросил Ханг, видя моё любопытство. Я же в тот момент разглядел, что нечестивцы пляшут вокруг чёрных идолов, которые, как мне почудилось в свете бледной и измождённой луны, изображали существ вовсе не из нашего мира. Сейчас я пытаюсь воспроизвести эту картину в памяти и понимаю: прошло немало времени, однако мне и по сей день не удалось выяснить, что за вытесанных из самоцветов тварей мне довелось увидеть. 

— Храни нас Семеро, — вырвалось у меня невольно, когда я обнаружил, как на освещённую поляну выводят закованного в цепи человека.

— Семибожие тебе не поможет, мейстер, — раздался низкий шипящий голос поблизости, и я почувствовал, как меня с силой тянут за рукав, веля ускорить шаг. — Твоих богов здесь нет.

С этим сложно было поспорить, ибо я даже нутром ощущал, что в этом месте власть имеют иные силы. И мне на ум вновь пришли записи сира Рэндольфа и его рассказы об Иных Богах и их гнусном глашатае, ползучем хаосе Ньярлатхотепе. Возможно, именно ему или же его приспешникам поклонялись нечестивцы. Однако я слишком мало к тому моменту понимал в мрачных местных верованиях дабы сделать однозначный вывод.

Тем временем человека, закованного в цепи, раздели донага и поставили на колени перед одним из кошмарных изваяний. Существо, кое я мысленно называл про себя шаманом, ибо именно он танцевал в центре круга и именно с его жутких завываний начинался каждый новый виток нечеловеческого пения, взял похожее на дотракийский аракх оружие в свои жабьи руки. 

— Нет, прошу вас, нет! — человек, стоящий на коленях, горестно завыл. И меня окатила новая волна страха: человек этот говорил на общем языке, что значило, вероятно, одно: он, как и я, был родом из Вестероса. Это открытие ужаснуло меня не меньше происходящего на поляне.

Раздался короткий свист — и отсечённая у самого плеча рука пленника со стуком упала у подножия нефритового идола. Несколько долгих секунд царила тишина, а после раздался исступлённый и полный боли визг пленника. Тот рухнул на траву, заливая её чёрной в лунном свете кровью. 

Шаман замахнулся снова, отсекая вопящему пленнику вторую руку. За ней последовали обе ноги, хотя пленник уже перестал кричать — то ли умерев, то ли лишившись чувств от болевого шока и потери крови. Напоследок шаман распорол ему живот, обнажая внутренности. Даже на расстоянии мне чудился смрад человеческих потрохов, столь знакомый с тех времён, как я был школяром, сидящим в полном лекционном зале и глядевшим как архимейстер медицины вскрывает свежий труп для того, чтобы мы могли увидеть болезнь изнутри. 

Я со своими проводниками был уже на самом краю поляны, где продолжали мерзкую пляску тени, порождённые, как мне казалось, созданиями из иного, отличного от нашего измерения, затерявшегося в чёрной бездне. И Иные Боги незримо присутствовали здесь, неуклюже двигаясь в свете луны и вдыхая терпкий запах горячей крови.

И я увидел это воочию... увидел, как они с остервенением вгрызались в отсечённые конечности, видел, как они вырывали красные куски мяса из тела, запуская руки в блестящие от крови петли кишок. Кровь текла по их лицам, пока они с жадностью пожирали человека, и я отчётливо слышал, как жуткая музыка набирала силу, хотя и не видел её источника. Неизмеримо отвратительные, чуждые человеческому слуху звуки невидимых барабанов и проклятой флейты, под которые танцевали Иные Боги во мраке вечной ночи... 

В моей голове, как мне почудилось в тот миг, взорвались тысячи солнц, и я закричал подобно обречённому на смерть пленнику, когда его рубили заживо на части. Мой разум был не в силах вынести этой безумной какофонии, в которой я отчётливо различал клокочущие голоса космической бесконечности.

Тогда-то эти жуткие твари нас и услышали, хотя прежде мне казалось, что религиозный экстаз унёс их слишком далеко от нашего мира. Они разом прекратили свой богохульный танец с ошмётками человеческого мяса в зубах и повернулись в ту сторону, где находился я со своими проводниками. Воцарилась звенящая тишина, и каждое мгновение длилось вечность, пока они медленно двигались в нашу сторону, с каждым шагом ускоряясь.

— Проклятый глупец! — уже в голос взвыл Тао, заметив, что нечестивцы обнаружили наше присутствие. — Из-за тебя мы все погибнем!

Впрочем, мы не собирались отдавать свои жизни без борьбы за них, хотя в подобной ситуации выход у нас был только один — бежать со всех ног. За пределами ужасающей поляны, под древесным пологом, царила кромешная тьма, которая могла стать нашим спасением. По крайней мере, так мне поначалу чудилось, однако наши преследователи, похоже, отлично ориентировались в темноте. 

Это всё походило на ночной кошмар, в котором ничего нельзя было разглядеть, и во мраке раздавалось лишь наше тяжёлое дыхание и шорох влажной травы под ногами. Преследователи были молчаливы и, казалось, совершенно бесшумны, посему до определённого момента невозможно было определить, не настигают ли они нас. 

— Нам нужно... добраться до пещеры, — сквозь шумные выдохи сообщил практически невидимый мне сейчас Тао, — до неё примерно четверть лиги...

Голова моя закружилась, поскольку даже такое небольшое расстояние показалось мне огромным, учитывая что именно за нами гналось. Однако я не успел как следует обдумать свою отчаянную мысль, когда чуть позади раздался человеческий крик. Я не сразу сообразил, что кричит один из моих проводников, и голос его полон боли и ужаса. 

— Нет, — словно разгадав моё намерение остановиться и помочь, одёрнул меня Тао, — его не спасти! Даже не вздумай! 

Теперь уже втроём мы двигались в темноте, прекрасно понимая, что твари почти настигли нас. Я уже лишился всякой надежды выбраться отсюда живым, однако вскоре осознал, что меня с размаху втолкнули под каменный свод пещеры, и лишь в последний момент сумел вытянуть вперёд руки и не ударится лицом о булыжники. Я почувствовал знакомый запах сырости и услышал гулкое эхо шагов, разливающееся во всё том же ослепляющем мраке. В тот же миг я заметил слабое свечение за спиной — проводники мои, не теряя не секунды, извлекли из заплечных сумок хорошо знакомые мне ёмкости и стремительно чертили то, что называли «знаками Старших Богов». Стоило последнему штриху появиться на каменной плите, как мы услышали по ту сторону злобное шипение и недовольное ворчание. 

— С дороги, — Тао бесцеремонно оттолкнул меня прочь, проходя чуть вглубь — туда, где начиналась сеть подземных коридоров, где, как и прежде, продолжил торопливо чертить свои знаки, дабы никто не смог подобраться к нам со спины. 

Мне неведомо, сколько времени мы просидели, слушая ужасающие звуки у входа в нашу каменную обитель, где топтались нечестивцы, желавшие продолжить свой людоедский пир уже с нашим участием. Один из моих проводников громко стонал — я далеко не сразу осознал, что он был ранен отравленным дротиком. Только сейчас я начинал осмыслять случившееся, и меня била крупная дрожь. 

У нас не было возможности развести костёр, потому я лишь по голосам мог различать своих спутников. Тао был единственным из моих проводников, что остался невредим, и он заговорил зло и тихо:

— Ты едва не погубил всех нас, — от почтения его не осталось и следа. — Ещё в порту я говорил тебе, что в это время не стоит и соваться в эти леса. Потому что именно сейчас культисты проводят свои гнусные ритуалы. Ты же не захотел внять гласу разума.

— Однако же ты со своими друзьями согласился на это путешествие, едва завидев золото, — парировал я, хотя и ощущал смутное чувство вины из-за того, что стал причиной чужой гибели. 

— Потому что у меня, как и у них, есть семья, которой надо что-то есть, — мрачно ответил он. 

— Я заплачу, как и обещал, и ты сможешь отдать деньги семье погибшего... — я прекрасно знал, как жалко это звучит, но что ещё можно было поделать? 

— Их будет как минимум двое, — хмыкнул в ответ мой спутник. — Ханг скончается ещё до рассвета, потому что ни одно человеческое противоядие ему не в силах помочь. 

— Я обучен искусству врачевания, — моя рука уже оказалась в заплечной сумке. Там у меня действительно хранились не только предметы первой помощи, но и различные противоядия, что могли пригодиться в населённой куче ядовитых гадов местности. Сейчас меня начало отпускать странное отупение, наступившее после сильнейшего испуга, и я должен был помочь раненному, пусть в темноте это и будет затруднительно. 

— Нет, — Тао потянулся ко мне, перехватывая мою руку, — не трать понапрасну противоядие, я же сказал... это не поможет. 

— Позволь хотя бы облегчить его боль маковым молоком, — мой голос звучал растерянно и жалко. 

Против этого ни Тао, ни сам Ханг не стали возражать. Однако слова Тао оказались пророческими — Ханг затих к утру, испустив дух, и его коченеющее тело лежало в углу пещеры, являя собой прямой укор моему упрямству. 

Подойдя к усопшему, дабы убедиться в его смерти, я нащупал на его шее некий амулет, который представлял собой уменьшенную копию тех символов, кои чертили на земле мои спутники. Я постарался как можно незаметнее сорвать этот оберег и сунуть в свой карман, дабы по возвращении домой заняться изучением этого символа.

Некоторое время я не решался заговорить о том, как мы будем выбираться из пещеры, однако с первыми лучами солнца нечестивцы, продолжая издавать яростные звуки, удалились прочь.

— Искомые тобой руины в одном дневном переходе отсюда, — сказал Тао. — Но я и ногой не ступлю под своды того храма, потому что всё ещё надеюсь сохранить свою жизнь и, что ещё важнее, душу и рассудок. 

— Но как же я отыщу дорогу назад? 

— Вряд ли тебе это потребуется, — слова Тао вновь прозвучали зловеще, и я впервые задумался о том, чтобы повернуть назад, понимая, что вряд ли эти чудовищные тайны стоят моей жизни. — Пока не поздно, — продолжил Тао, — мы можем вернуться. Потом у тебя не будет пути назад, мейстер.

Это было бы самым разумным решением в сложившейся ситуации, но я всегда отличался невероятным упрямством, которое в итоге нам дорого обошлось. Я понимал, что если поверну назад, то все жертвы будут напрасны, а я, вероятно, утрачу единственный шанс прикоснуться к тайне, что прежде была сокрыта от человеческих глаз. 

Когда солнце вновь начало клониться к закату, я обратил внимание, что температура вокруг значительно понизилась, и чем дальше, тем реже становились заросли. Деревья и кусты были чахлыми и печально шевелили сухими листьями на гуляющем здесь ледяном ветру. Я пытался выпытать у своего спутника, всегда ли в этой местности так резко холодает, однако Тао отмалчивался и становился всё мрачнее с каждой пройденной лигой. Неизменно казалось, словно он видит и слышит то, что пока что было недоступно мне самому, и ведёт некую невидимую битву в своей душе. 

Спустя непродолжительное время выяснилось, что я был очень близок к истине. И писать мне всё сложнее, потому что я чувствую дрожь в пальцах и уже не так уверен, что смогу дописать эту историю до конца. Кульминационная её часть сохранилось в моём сознании весьма фрагментарно и обрывочно, и я, как уже говорил ранее, не могу ручаться, что всё увиденное и пережитое не было последствием воздействия неких дурманящих разум веществ или удара по голове. Иногда мне хочется верить именно в это, хотя тому существует достаточно опровержений. Возможно, это значит...»

_[несколько строк, которые вновь тщательно замазаны чернилами, можно разобрать несколько слов таких как «удар», «древний», «ледяной ветер», «одержимость», часть пергамента отсутствует, некоторые слова на странице залиты свечным воском]_

«...Он с силой подталкивал меня в спину, веля следовать дальше. Так, словно у меня оставался хоть какой-то выбор! Я знал: мне оставалось лишь идти вперёд, навстречу _[пятно от воска]_ скорее всего, участь моя окажется гораздо страшнее, чем я мог себе вообразить в тот миг. 

Мы спускались всё глубже, и путь наш освещал густо коптящий факел, который Тао — если это всё ещё был он — сжимал в руке. Пол был скользким, я не сверзился вниз, шагая со связанными за спиной руками, лишь по той простой причине, что при спуске нам не попалось ни единой ступени: ведущий в земные недра циклопический коридор завивался внутрь и уходил вглубь подобно огромной спирали. Краем глаза я отметил, что на стенах изображены знакомые мне рисунки, кои я видел прежде в пещерах, где мы ночевали. И чем глубже мы спускались, тем _[пятно от воска]_ становились эти изображения, и на многих из них явно были запечатлены акты пожирания живых существ, столь детальные и омерзительные, что к горлу моему вновь подкатывала тошнота.

Я слышал скорбное и одновременно злобное завывание холодного ветра сквозь щели и чувствовал его ледяное дыхание, всё ещё казавшееся мне неестественным в этой части мира. Этому холоду попросту неоткуда было взяться. И мне чудилось нечто живое и разумное в этом холоде, ветре и тумане, что окутывал спящие вечным сном руины древней цивилизации, и при том — это что-то казалось мне порождением того, что было чуждо известному мне миру. Впрочем, как и всё, наполнявшее это место. 

Трудно было поверить, что всего в ста лигах от этих руин находились города, населённые человеческими существами, которые, вероятно, _[пятно от воска]_ что именно обитает рядом с ними. Но вскоре я понял: не существует разницы, находиться рядом с этим на расстоянии четырёхсот лиг или четырёхсот тысяч — от этого невозможно сокрыться даже на самом краю мироздания. 

— Ты слышишь меня? — спросил я у того, что всё ещё выглядело как Тао и шагало следом. — Что ты? 

— Закрой рот и иди, — он отвечал мне жутковатым механическим голосом, и его грубоватый акцент казался особенно чужеродным и пугающим, словно он изучал человеческий язык лишь в теории и прежде не применял его на практике. — Ты хотел узреть запретное для человека, и ты получишь такую возможность. 

— Зачем я тебе? Отпусти меня, и, клянусь костями своей матери, что более не побеспокою твой... ваш покой. И ни словом, ни делом не намекну о том, что уже успел увидеть. Ваша тайна уйдёт со мной в могилу. 

— Тебе было велено молчать, — он вцепился мне в загривок, сжимая до боли, словно нашкодившую псину, — мы почти пришли. 

В этом мой проводник не солгал: вскоре спуск закончился, и казалось даже, что холод был уже не столь лютый. _[пятно от воска]_ перед высокими массивными дверями, высеченными из оникса, и я был свято уверен в тот миг, что за ними меня ждёт неотвратимая смерть. Я должен был заглянуть в недра той самой губительной бездны, что сожрёт меня без остатка. Сожрёт не только моё физическое тело, но и само моё человеческое естество. 

Тао толкнул дверь рукой, и та со скрипом приоткрылась, впуская в свой враждебный ко всему живому мрак. Однако, стоило моим глазам немного привыкнуть к темноте, как я обратил внимание на то, что словно отовсюду шло необъяснимое голубоватое свечение, источника которого я не видел. Мне мерещилось, что сей неестественный свет источает само помещение и даже наполняющий его воздух. 

Я разглядел существ, высеченных на стенах и имеющих неизвестное науке происхождение. Они почти в точности повторяли тех идолов, что нам довелось увидеть на злосчастной поляне, где вершился нечестивый пир людоедов. В центре зала располагалось шесть громоздких алтарей, перемазанных бурой засохшей кровью, и я вспомнил описание одного из снов сира Рэндольфа, в котором он видел, как император Кровавой Яшмы приносит на подобном алтаре человеческую жертву. Вполне вероятно, что это был тот самый храм. Храм, в коем совершались ритуалы Церкви Звёздной Премудрости. Вот только поклонялись её приверженцы вовсе не камню, упавшему с неба, а вполне живому существу, что было куда старше звёзд. Если его можно было назвать живым, учитывая его происхождение.

Тао с силой толкнул меня на пол, и я так болезненно ушибся обоими коленями о восьмиугольные каменные плиты, что дыхание на мгновение перехватило и я забыл о том, в каком ужасном положении оказался. 

— Склонись перед Древними, слуга немощных богов, — он говорил хрипло, словно кто-то сжимал его горло. — Трепещи в преддверии скорой встречи.

Последнее указание было излишним, ибо трепет я и в самом деле испытывал, хотя он был и безмерно далёк от сладостного предвкушения скорой встречи с божеством. Я осмелился поднять глаза вверх, однако понял, что монументальные арочные своды этого места тонут в кромешном мраке, и за пределами синеватого свечения я краем глаза отметил шевеление, однако не желал разглядывать находящихся здесь существ. 

Я не мог так же не заметить резные клинописные символы канувшей в вечность цивилизации, что вихрились на древних алтарях. Они извивались, пересекались и расходились под разными углами.

— Марвин Маг, — голос раздался откуда из глубины; я не видел его обладателя, однако мне достаточно было и звука: я вновь содрогнулся всем телом, — устал ли ты, проделав этот путь в поисках истины? Что ты ожидал увидеть здесь? Следы жертвоприношений? Древние руины? А, возможно, самого Императора Кровавой Яшмы, чей дух восемь тысяч лет не может сыскать себе покоя? 

— Я не маг, — почему-то это единственное, что я смог выдавить из своей враз пересохшей глотки. Я даже не сразу осознал, что существо в тени говорит на общем языке. 

— Так назовут тебя, будущий архимейстер тайных наук, — обладатель голоса словно усмехался. — Нам ведомо прошлое и настоящее, и взору нашему открыты все измерения, коих существует неисчислимое множество. Сквозь эоны времени видит играющий на флейте безумец, сотворивший все миры, чьё имя не смеют произнести уста.

Я молчал, ибо мне неведомо было, что отвечать, и я молился — сам не понимая кому — о том, чтобы смерть моя была быстрой.

— Ты далеко зашёл в своих поисках, и душа твоя, полная знаний и силы, чрезвычайно важна для меня. 

Наконец, я сумел разглядеть его, и на первый взгляд в его облике не было ничего жуткого. Но спустя несколько мгновений я понял: несмотря на то, что черты лица его можно было назвать весьма приятными и исполненными очарования, во взгляде его и в нём самом таилась неведомая мрачная бездна, способная поглотить всё живое. Это был высокий и статный молодой человек со смуглой кожей, облачённый в хитон, и с каждым шагом он был всё ближе к нам, хотя звука его поступи по каменным плитам я не слышал. 

— Твои боги забыли про людей, ибо они всегда были слабы, они танцуют у трона, что стоит посреди бесконечности и на котором восседает тот, чьего имени не смеют произносить уста. А Император Кровавой Яшмы давно позабыл человеческую речь, однако верный наш слуга сейчас стоит рядом с тобой, поверни голову. 

Я сделал так, как он велел, однако рядом стоял лишь неподвижный, словно каменный идол, Тао. И в сей же миг я осознал, что именно завладело его сознанием рядом с руинами и заставило наброситься на меня. И как он приобрёл ту нечеловеческую силу. Спустя восемь тысяч лет Император Кровавой Яшмы продолжал служить своим богам в Церкви Звёздной Премудрости, приводя сюда сильных духом жертв. 

Интересно, далеко ли удалось убежать отсюда сиру Рэндольфу? Теперь уже у меня не оставалось сомнений в подлинности прочитанной истории. 

— Иди сюда, друг мой, — незнакомец жестом подозвал Тао и тот, сделав несколько шагов навстречу, почтительно преклонил колено перед древним ужасом. — Теперь тебе вновь пора возвращаться домой, к нашему безумному полу-брату... 

Слова звучали почти ласково, и незнакомец заставил Тао подняться, ласковым движением скользнул по его груди, после чего я услышал хруст ломаемых рёбер и мерный звук капель крови, что стекали на пол. Тао сохранял молчание, глядя прямо в глаза незнакомца с обожанием и покорностью. Тот одёрнул руку резким движением, и рёберная клетка разошлась в разные стороны, разрывая плоть, а в ладони незнакомца оказалось влажное от крови сердце.

Тело Тао так же безмолвно рухнуло на пол, а незнакомец поднёс сердце к своему лицу с наслаждением вдыхая его запах. Я с омерзением увидел, как он открыл полный людоедских клыков, острых как бритвы, рот и высунул неестественно длинный красный язык, усыпанный небольшими присосками. Язык сей скользнул по сердцу, слизывая капли крови, словно пробуя на вкус, после чего незнакомец раскрыл свою пасть. Она становилась всё шире и шире, пока не стала неестественно огромной для человека и не исказила окончательно его приятные черты лица, и сердце отправилось в чёрные недра бездонного нутра.

— Теперь и тебе пора испить свою чашу, Марвин, — произнёс незнакомец как ни в чём не бывало глядя в мои расширенные от ужаса глаза. — Берегись, ибо я глашатай Древних Ньярлатхотеп, что прошёл сквозь мрак веков, навсегда утолю твою жажду знаний.

— Ньярлатхотеп... — пробормотал я, хотя с самого начала ведал о нечеловеческой природе стоящего передо мной существа.

— Имя мне ползучий хаос, всё верно. И у меня тысячи обличий, Марвин, — он присел на корточки предо мной и обхватил руками мой подбородок, заставляя смотреть в свои жуткие глаза, а у меня от его прикосновения по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь отвращения, — и я могу принять любой лик из множества, стоит только пожелать. 

Откуда-то из-за его спины вытянулся отвратительного вида отросток, сотканный из тьмы, в котором находился взявшийся из пустоты металлический кубок, инкрустированный самоцветами. 

— В Кварте его именуют «вином колдунов» и «вечерней тенью», однако называющие себя Бессмертными, некогда вызнавшие рецепт, не ведают главного секрета этого напитка, поскольку он для них недоступен. Но ты попробуешь не ту водицу, что привыкли вкушать они, дабы узреть невнятные спутанные видения, а настоящее откровение... — с этими словами Ньярлатхотеп склонился над кубком, и изо рта его потянулась тонкая склизкая нить синеватой слюны, которая медленно стекала в «вечернюю тень». — Истинное познание Абсолюта заключено в этом напитке, — шипящий голос Ньярлатхотепа зазвучал у самого уха, дыхание бездны коснулось кожи и кубок оказался у моих губ. Я с отвращением отвернулся, однако тут же ощутил, как тело моё оплетают отростки, которые вытягивались из Ньярлатхотепа, словно гигантские змеи, стискивая в своих объятьях. Ползучий хаос поднял меня над полом, и один из отростков с силой надавил на мои губы, вторгаясь внутрь и заставляя открыть рот, и в глотку мою хлынуло омерзительное пойло со вкусом мертвечины. Я кашлял и задыхался, из глаз мои лились слёзы, однако Ньярлатхотеп влил в меня всё до капли. 

Я бросил взгляд вниз и увидел, что некогда правильные и приятные черты лица Ньярлатхотепа исчезли, и на их месте оказался бесконечный тёмный провал, в котором сияли подобно двум самоцветам его глаза. Синие звёзды во мраке бесконечной и безначальной ночи, что надвигалась на меня. Я взирал на Ньярлатхотепа, и ощущал, как вязкая мгла поглощает моё существо без остатка. Я падал, падал и падал в эту тьму, одновременно ощущая как поднимаюсь всё выше, к самой вершине чего-то неведомого, закручиваясь в бесконечной спирали, ощущая как звёзды подобно остриям копий царапают моё лицо.

Передо мной распахнулось то, что именуется Вратами Великой Бездны, и я узрел нечто невероятных форм и размеров. На самом деле, оно и вовсе не имело никаких чётких очертаний, постоянно изменяясь и переливаясь таким многообразием цветов, что было недоступно для восприятия человеческим глазом. Султан демонов Азатот, увенчанный звёздной короной. Он был _Извне_, словно с изнанки мира, и окружали его стены из густой, как смола, тьмы, хотя под ним кипела лава. Я узрел, как Творец Сущего восседает на чёрном величественном троне, из которого торчали в хаотичном порядке окровавленные мечи и пики. 

Я достиг Абсолюта, паря в некой безвестности, где кончается человеческий мир и начинается нечто невыразимое словами. Это была точка сотворения Вселенной и само её сердце, бившееся в рваном ритме.

Самое начало и самый конец всего.

Безумный хохот заполнял пространство, и я слышал уже знакомый мне истерический визг флейты и громкий бой барабанов, под звуки которых вращались вселенные, рассыпаясь в прах и собираясь заново. Здесь не могло быть и речи о времени в человеческом его понимании: измерение увиденного мной лишь приблизительно возможно обозначить во многих миллиардах лет и тысячах эпох. Эоны времени сгорали дотла, когда нечеловеческая музыка достигала своего апогея. В ноздри мои одновременно ударили аромат лотосов и тяжёлый смрад разлагающихся тел. 

— Мироздание будет разрушено до основания и перестроено, когда небесные странники встанут в ряд и окажутся взломаны все печати, — громыхал отовсюду уже знакомый голос глашатая Древних Иных Ньярлатхотепа.

Я и сам кричал, чувствуя, как теряю рассудок, однако мой дикий животный вопль остался беззвучным, утонув в пустоте, в огненном и бурлящем центре Сущего, вокруг которого в рваном ритме вращалось Всё. 

В первый и единственный раз я увидел звуки, что исторгались из невероятного инструмента лишь отдалённо напоминающего флейту. Они опускались и падали вниз, мерные и всё же кошмарные такты, являющиеся основанием существующих миров. Они имели сходство с непонятными для меня числами. Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь: даже архимейстер счётного дела не смог бы дать точный ответ, что то были за вычисления, вырывающиеся из клапанов флейты.

Аметистовые ноты, ноты, сотканные из нефрита, яшмы, опала, жемчуга и других драгоценных камней нанизывались одна на другую, сплетаясь с пространством и временем, тайны которых ведал безумный слепой султан демонов Азатот. И всё живое, даже сам Ньярлатхотеп и Древние зависели от звуков этой демонической флейты. Я посмотрел вниз, на дно Бездны, и увидел как там в великом гневе, однако уже будучи не в силах остановиться, плясали под визгливые звуки Абсолютные боги. И никто был не в силах остановить это.

В тот миг я прекрасно понял, кем был сотворён наш мир и всё сущее и осознавал, почему мы все уйдём во мрак и как тщетны все попытки отыскать смысл бытия: всё вокруг сотворено слепым, играющим на флейте безумцем, коему неведомы ни зло, ни добро. 

Всхлипы флейты и глухая дробь барабанов разбивали меня на части, затягивая в бурлящий котёл Абсолюта. Голоса далёких звёзд, голоса богов, небесных странников и вечной тьмы доносились отовсюду, и на лице моём, вероятно, стыла маска безумного ужаса.

Когда мысли и сознание почти уже покинули меня, я в отчаянии сунул руку в нагрудный карман, хотя даже не понимал, есть ли у меня ещё тело и одежда, однако дрожащими пальцами я нащупал сорванный с шеи мёртвого амулет с изображением знака Старших Богов. 

Я был почти уверен в том, что теперь никто не в силах мне помочь, даже они, однако я думал о Ноденсе, истинном хозяине Великой Бездны. Старце, что древнее даже Азатота и Великих Древних, ведь именно он некогда ослепил и лишил разума султана демонов за его предательство и заточил в Великой Бездне, запечатав Врата.

Лишь благодаря этому Великие Древние не могут полновластно править над всем сущим, хотя и не лишены силы и могущества.

Я услышал злобное шипение, однако не сразу осознал, откуда оно исходило. Спустя бесконечное множество эпох я узрел, что звук сей издаёт Ньярлатхотеп в своей истинной форме, хотя, как и у всех прочих, формы у него не было. Это был наводящий ужас Хаос, чей голос я тут же услышал.

— Даже не думай, Марвин!

Однако я и не думал внимать ему — так или иначе я должен был погибнуть здесь, и моя тогда казавшаяся пустой надежда была всего лишь надеждой обречённого на смерть, что хватается за последний, пусть и призрачный шанс. И тогда же — или века спустя — я узрел огонь небесный, а после услышал грохот огромной колесницы, чьи колёса способны были раздавить целые звёздные системы.

— Ноденс! — крик мой вновь утонул в окружавшей меня какофонии первозданного хаоса, однако я слышал хохот, что на сей раз принадлежал старцу с длинной белой бородой, ехавшему на колеснице, запряжённой невероятными существами. Я увидел, как он взмахивает своим огромным посохом и услышал кошмарный вой раздающихся со всех сторон. 

Я затрепыхался, когда он схватил меня и швырнул на дно своей похожей на морскую раковину колесницы. Совершенно дезориентированный я пытался понять, жив я или уже нет. Однако вскоре я услышал, как колесница загрохотала. Осмелившись бросить быстрый взгляд на окружающее пространство, я узрел, что мы катимся к выходу из Врат, ведущих в знакомый мне уже космический мрак. Над моей головой же нависал Ноденс, держа в руках сотканные из звёзд удила, правя запряжёнными в колесницу существами. И я услышал сказочное по красоте пение, что сопровождало движение колёс.

— Смертному не дозволено заглядывать в Бездну, что находится Извне, — услышал я его густой, похожий на раскаты волн, голос — я помог тебе не потому что ты призвал меня, а потому что всегда нахожусь в поисках душ, что способны привнести разнообразие в моё бесконечное существование. И тебе повезло — именно сегодня было время намеченной охоты.

Под нами простирался безбрежный океан вселенной, когда мы оказались уже за пределами Бездны. Однако эти его слова отчего-то внушили мне хорошо знакомый страх, хотя душа моя уже устала бояться, и я почти сроднился с ощущением бесконечного кошмара. 

Ноденс глянул вниз и улыбнулся в свою длинную седую бороду. Похоже, мой рассудок всё же сдался под напором всех этих сокрушительных видений, и я вскрикнул, делая шаг назад и срываясь в звёздное безначалье. 

Пожалуй, это было последнее более или менее чётко запечатлевшееся в памяти мгновение, поскольку после него я ощутил, что по-настоящему падаю вниз. В пасть мрака, который то и дело сменялся светом. Вскоре я понял, что пролетаю мимо эпох и времён, видя, как человечество поднимается из пыли, воздвигает невероятно огромные многопалубные корабли и небо наполняют железные птицы, а всё после возвращается в ничто, сгорая в огне Небытия.

Всё верно. Ведь у всего, имеющего начало, есть конец, и все мы рано или поздно вернёмся в эту тьму, чтобы танцевать под визг демонической флейты, пока всё мироздание не обратится в прах. Вся наша история — лишь краткий миг, который не оставит даже следа или отпечатка на полотне бесконечности. Звёзды сияли на дне, куда я падал, и всё та же вечная ночь смыкала надо мной объятия, погружая в холодный, пахнущий морем могильный мрак...

Очнулся я от жажды, от жаркого, палящего мне в затылок солнца, и плеска воды, что билась о корму. Со стоном я перевернулся на спину и обнаружил, что лежу в маленькой лодчонке, покачивающийся на волнах. Я не имел никакого представления, где оказался, а так же чья эта лодка. В тот миг я даже не мог осознать самого себя и вспомнить данное мне при рождении имя, не говоря уже обо всём остальном. В голове же моей по-прежнему эхом звучал гулкий бой барабанов и судорожные рыдания флейты.

Чувствуя, что в горле саднит от жажды, я принялся обыскивать сумку, которая каким-то чудом оказалась в лодке вместе со мной, и обнаружил в ней мех с водой. Однако даже своим помутившимся разумом я понимал, что если хочу выжить, то необходимо как можно скорее попасть на берег, ибо оставшихся запасов воды мне хватит на удручающе короткий срок. 

Не имея представления, где нахожусь и далеко ли до берега, я грёб, пытаясь высматривать облака, зная, что те перед осадками собираются над сушей, но небо на мою беду было синим и чистым, как выстиранное и отглаженное полотно. Сумерки уже начинали сгущаться, и я возлагал большую надежду на звёзды, которые помогут проложить мне путь к возможному спасению.

Вероятно, от изнеможения я всё же либо лишился чувств, либо уснул, ибо открыл глаза уже в полумраке, заслышав чьи-то далёкие голоса, разносящие над водной гладью. В небе появились первые звёзды, однако созвездия были как-то странно смещены и имели незнакомый мне облик. И я старался не вглядываться в них, ибо теперь мне чудилось, словно там, по ту сторону небесного купола, таится погибель хорошо знакомого нам мира.

Я приподнялся в лодке, выглядывая обладателей голосов, и тогда заметил нечто, очертаниями напоминавшее небольшое рыбацкое судно. Я махал руками и кричал, чувствуя, как моя лодка раскачивается, грозясь перевернуться. Видимо, рыбаки услышали истошные вопли и заметили меня, поскольку судно развернулось в мою сторону. 

Однако стоило моим предполагаемым спасителям оказаться на таком расстоянии, чтобы можно было рассмотреть их фигуры, как я покрылся ледяным потом, чувствуя, что всё тело сотрясает сильная нервная дрожь.

Их очертания до замирания сердца напомнили мне нечестивцев, которые пожирали человека на залитой лунным светом поляне. Я в ужасе закричал и потерял равновесие, из-за чего лодка сильно пошатнулась, а я сам рухнул в воду, которая тут же хлынула мне в рот и нос. Барахтаясь в тщетной попытке всплыть на поверхность, я погружался всё глубже, чувствуя, как меня тянет вниз морская пучина.

В предсмертной агонии мне чудилось, что я оказался в чертогах Утонувшего бога, какими их описывают некоторые входившие в религиозный экстаз жрецы: огромные циклопические помещения и колонны, испещрённые клинописными иероглифическими знаками, коих не существовало ни в одном из известных нам ныне языков, а так же уже знакомыми кошмарными изображениями. Необъятных размеров зал, в котором стояло некое подобие Морского трона из чёрного, покрытого склизкими водорослями камня. Пол у его подножия был усеян галькой, золотыми монетами, морскими раковинами, костями и остовами затонувших кораблей.

Невзирая на то, что на первый взгляд это походило на некий затонувший город, в этом месте пространство словно искажалось, казалось неправильным и отталкивающим для человеческого глаза, как если бы в одной точке пересекалось сразу несколько измерений. И я слышал чьи-то далёкие голоса, достигающие этого места через толщу воды. Язык, на котором они распевали свои странные гортанные мантры, по-прежнему оставался мне незнаком и звучал всё так же чужеродно и более походил на несвязанные между собой звуки. Я запомнил их следующим образом: _«Пх`нглуи мглв`нафх Ктулху Р`льех вгах`нагл фхтанг»_.

Я даже не сразу обратил внимание на сидящую на троне амфибию, тогда казавшуюся просто частью интерьера. У него была кракеноподобная голова, похожее на человеческое тело и словно бы драконьи крылья. Владыка морской пучины, как мне чудилось, находился в неком сне, однако вновь ощутил, как в душу мою пытается проникнуть нечто тёмное. 

Я открыл рот, чтобы очередной раз закричать, однако лёгкие мои наполняло солёное море, и при этом они горели в пламени преисподней. Глаза заволакивала мгла. От очередного судорожного вздоха я закашлялся, и из моего нутра, казалось, хлынули разом все моря, сколько их ни есть на свете. Я не сразу осознал, что лежу на твёрдой поверхности и на моё основательно заросшее волосами лицо налипла мелкая галька вперемешку с песком. Я продолжал выплёвывать воду, чувствуя, как по лицу моему катятся сопли и слёзы.

— Странный камень... мейстер Телон... — это было первое, что я произнёс, когда вновь обрёл способность говорить. Голос мой был сиплым и слабым, и мой спаситель, вероятно, не расслышал этих слов.

— Тихо-тихо, — как и прежде бывало, до моего сознания не сразу дошло, что слова произносятся на общем языке Вестероса. — Тебе повезло, что я был когда-то жрецом на Солёном Утёсе, так что постарайся не сдохнуть после того, как я тебя спас. 

Я послушался незнакомца, который говорил на моём языке, и сознание моё тут же снова начало падать во тьму. Я цеплялся за настоящую реальность как мог, но не смог в ней удержаться и уже привычно рухнул вниз, беззвучно крича во всю силу пылающих лёгких. 

Когда я открыл глаза в следующий раз, то осознал, что мне уже значительно лучше, однако по-прежнему не понимал, где я нахожусь и что происходит. Полно, да и происходит ли это всё взаправду или я по-прежнему заперт в Великой Бездне вместе с безумными богами? 

Я коротко застонал, и тут же услышал, как распахивается дверь. 

— Пришёл в себя, — стоящая на пороге женщина говорила по-йитиски и имела соответствующую внешность.

— Позвольте... — начал я, пытаясь подняться и желая прояснить ситуацию, однако она не дала мне договорить.

— Не вставай! — строго велела она. — Лежи, я приведу местного лекаря. 

Дверь закрылась с тихим скрипом, а я обессилено рухнул на своё смятое ложе. Простыни подо мной сбились и намокли от пота, я чувствовал, как дурно пахнет от моего тела, однако в тот миг мне было решительно плевать на подобные мелочи. Главным оставалось одно: я жив! И, похоже, нахожусь в привычном мне мире. 

Я не испытываю ни малейшего желания описывать малоинтересные подробности того, что происходило в течение нескольких дней после моего пробуждения, однако отмечу всё же несколько фактов. Как выяснилось вскорости, спас меня действительно вестеросец. Он действительно был родом с Железных островов и представился Боджером, фамильного имени он не имел, но некогда действительно являлся жрецом Утонувшего бога при лорде Сандерли, знаменосце Грейджоев. 

— Жрецы на Железных островах умеют не только топить, но и возвращать к жизни своих утопленников, — пояснил он. Когда же я спросил о причинах, по которым Боджер оказался вдали от дома, он лишь рассмеялся и ответил, что не любит сидеть на одном месте, хотя я видел нечто в его глазах, заставившее меня более не задавать подобных вопросов. И не только в глазах: в его лице, да и во всём его облике было нечто отталкивающее, хотя я длительное время не мог понять, что именно. Вероятно, в то время я подсознательно оберегал свой и без того пошатнувшийся рассудок от новых пугающих открытий.

Неким неведомым образом я оказался на берегу города Лэнг И, хотя ни я, ни мои проводники, насколько я помню, до него не добрались, дойдя лишь до тех самых руин... Голова моя раскалывалась от тех смятых жутких воспоминаний. Тогда, по здравом размышлении, я пришёл к выводу, что всё это мне привиделось: Тао просто огрел меня камнем по голове, похитил моё имущество и... На этом логическая цепочка обрывалась, поскольку оставалось загадкой, как я оказался в воде. 

Более того: Боджер нашёл меня на берегу, и никакой лодки или её обломков поблизости не было. Потому я остаётся неясным, видел ли я то рыбацкое судно, на котором находились привидевшиеся мне нечестивцы. 

Ещё одна странность заключалась в том, что, если судить по датам, я отсутствовал почти целый месяц, хотя путь до руин занял у нас всего три дня. Где я находился столько времени, остаётся неразгаданной тайной. Я был сильно истощён и почти неделю меня мучила лихорадка, однако опасность миновала, и я понимал, что как можно скорее должен покинуть остров Лэнг.

Я объяснил Боджеру, что являюсь мейстером из Староместа и путешествую по Дальнему Востоку в исследовательских целях. Скарб мой, очевидно, поглотила морская пучина либо его отобрали разбойники, однако основная часть вещей осталась в городе Инь, в императорском дворце. С собой я брал лишь необходимое, тогда рассчитывая на недолгую разведывательную экскурсию. Я обещал Боджеру, что щедро заплачу ему, если он доставит меня обратно в Инь. Тот, разумеется, согласился. 

Время от времени Боджер искоса поглядывал на меня, вероятно, замечая, что я чем-то обеспокоен, однако долгое время не решался заговорить со мной на эту тему. Когда же судно вышло в Нефритовое море он бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом, вырывая меня из раздумий. 

— Про разбойников можешь рассказывать кому угодно, мейстер, только не старине Боджеру, — хмыкнул он. — Я не спрашивал у тебя об этом там, на острове, но сейчас хочу знать: что в действительности ты видел? 

Я посмотрел на него растерянно и испуганно. Откуда ему было знать о чём-то подобном? Да и мысли с воспоминаниями были слишком сумбурны, чтобы облечь их в слова.

— Ты не первый, кого вот так выносит на эти берега, — пояснил Боджер, внимательно глядя на меня своими чёрными глазами, — вроде бы ничего удивительного, верно? Утопленники в море не такая уж большая редкость, но далеко не все из них говорят те вещи, что ты повторял в бреду. 

— Это... это была всего лишь лихорадка. Галлюцинации, не более того, — растерянно пробормотал я, стараясь отвернуться. 

— Считай, что я тебе поверил, — хмыкнул Боджер. — Но, может, хотя бы пояснишь, что ты имел ввиду под странным камнем? Ты время от времени бормотал «странный камень, странный камень», и имя какого-то мейстера называл, но я запамятовал, как там его...

— Мейстер Телон, — подсказал я. — Да, верно. Я долгое время не мог вспомнить, где читал рассказы про Морской трон, и, видимо, моё сознание в бреду услужливо подсунуло мне это воспоминание. 

— Да что мейстерам известно про Морской трон? — чуть презрительно хмыкнул Боджер, отворачиваясь от меня и глядя на морские волны. 

— Не в этом дело, — принялся пояснять с какой-то неожиданной горячечностью я, но тут же попытался взять себя в руки. — Наверное, ты знаешь, что в Староместе есть Высокая башня на острове Битвы, построена она из чёрного камня, происхождение которого до сих пор остаётся невыясненным. И я забыл, что когда-то читал об этом трактат мейстера Телона, который так и назывался — «Странный камень». Полагаю, это рабочее название. И вот... мейстер Телон заметил сходство между материалом, из которого сделаны Высокая башня и Морской трон, и он предположил... — я почувствовал, что в горле вновь пересохло и говорить становилось отчего-то всё труднее. Боджер словно заметил, как я побледнел и молча протянул мне флягу, в которой плескался дрянной крепкий ром, но тогда сгодился и он. Я сделал несколько обжигающих глотков и почувствовал, как слёзы выступили в уголках глаз.

— Продолжай, — велел Боджер. Он смотрел на меня не мигая, от чего мне стало ещё более не по себе, но я выполнил его просьбу.

— Мейстер Телон предположил, что и башня, и Морской трон являются творением некого народа... полулюдей. Он называет их «бездняками» и пишет о том, что матерями их были обычные человеческие женщины, а вот отцами... Отцы их — порождения морской бездны. И эти самые жуткие твари из глубин и являются родоначальниками веры в Утонувшего бога, именно принесли её в мир человеческий... И теперь... теперь я думаю, что тот чёрный идол на Жабьем острове... он имеет схожую природу, как и морские гады, якобы воздвигшие его! — мысли вновь скомкались, и у меня не получалось формулировать их достаточно чётко, я ощутил, как тело моё вновь покрывается ледяным потом. 

Но Боджер лишь рассмеялся, незамедлительно разрядив обстановку, хотя смех его и звучал не очень-то весело.

— Верно, твоего этого мейстера также подняли на смех? 

— Да, — вынужден был признать я. — В Цитадели к таким вещам никто не относится всерьёз... И если я расскажу про Утонувшего бога и то, что видел до этого..! — тут я понял, что проговорился в том, о чём решил молчать при посторонних. По крайней мере, пока сам не разберусь в случившемся.

— Ты теперь, считай, что железнорождённый, — со всё тем же мрачным весельем заметил Боджер, — и стал верным слугой Утонувшего бога. Возможно, после смерти и ты окажешься в его чертогах...

От этой его фразы я вздрогнул всем телом, отчётливо вспомнив тот жуткий образ из моего видения. Нет, это была всего лишь предсмертная агония, не так ли? 

— А я так и не прочитал над тобой слов посвящения, — голос Боджера был гулким и тихим, и мне казалось, что в нём я слышу звук тех самых морских глубин. — После утопления полагается при этом оросить тебя морской водой, однако её вокруг нас в достатке, — он обвёл широким жестом окружающее нас морское пространство, после чего поднялся со своего места, — да и ритуал твоего посвящения несколько нарушен.

Всё это, разумеется, было всего лишь шуткой, чтобы позабавить нас обоих, однако мне, признаться, стало не по себе. Скорее, от того, что меня не покидало неизменное ощущение того, что сими словами он желал напомнить мне нечто ужасное, чего страшилась моя душа. Эти слова его воистину были посланием либо знаком, и неизвестно откуда на меня пахнуло тошнотворной вонью гниющей рыбы и морских водорослей.

— Мужайся, — зычный бас Боджера разносился над водой. — Из моря мы вышли, в море вернёмся. Открой рот и вкуси благословение бога. Наполни водой свои лёгкие, чтобы умереть и вновь возродиться. Не борись, это бесполезно. Бог, утонувший за нас, возроди раба твоего Марвина из моря, как возродился ты сам. Благослови его солью, благослови его камнем, благослови его сталью. Встань! Ты утонул и вернулся к живым... То, что мертво, умереть не может.

— Оно лишь восстаёт вновь, сильнее и крепче, чем прежде, — эту фразу мы произнесли одновременно, и на некоторое время повисла тягучая тишина, нарушая лишь плеском воды о борт и переругиваниями малочисленной команды, что слышались неподалёку. 

Боджер привычно улыбнулся, и тогда-то я понял, что именно мне казалось не особенно приятным в его лице. Те самые рыбьи черты... И едва заметные перепонки между его пальцев. Я буквально затрясся от ужаса всем телом подобно листве на ветру, искренне надеясь, что он этого не видит в опускающихся сумерках и мысленно молясь неизвестно, дабы портовые огни города Инь сей же миг показались на горизонте.

По счастью, Боджер не сделал более ничего, что было бы воспринято мною как угроза жизни и доставил меня к императору в целости. На счёт целостности моего рассудка вопрос был всё ещё спорный, но я исполнил своё обещание — Боджер был щедро вознаграждён за свои услуги. Мы распрощались, и я выдохнул с превеликим облегчением, тогда я искренне надеялся, что больше мне не доведётся встретиться на жизненном пути с подобными существами.

Не скажу, что надежды мои оправдались, однако поиски истины в итоге вели меня весьма тернистыми путями, и мне довелось повидать ещё многое и многих, однако это уже совершенно иная история. Её я написать уже, увы, не успею, ибо «Пряный ветер» вскорости войдёт в Залив Работорговцев, откуда начнётся новый виток моего жизненного пути. Вероятно, самый важный из всех.

После случившегося на острове Лэнг, после всего, увиденного и пережитого, я понимал, что душевных моих сил на продолжение странствий уже не хватит. Пора было возвратиться в Старомест, где я не был несколько долгих лет. Однако тогда я не совсем понимал, от чего бегу, теперь же мне очевидно: я пытался бежать от того, что узнал и увидел, пытался бежать от тайн, что начали открывать передо мной, являя истинную суть нашего мира. Я же был слишком слаб и напуган дабы с головой погрузиться в её пучину. 

Единственным человеком, с коим я осмелился поделиться пережитым, был тогда ещё мейстер Квиберн, не лишённый своей цепи. Как и стоило ожидать, он не посмеялся надо мной и не счёл сумасшедшим, слушая очень внимательно и не перебивая. Иногда я останавливался, дабы перевести дух и Квиберн задавал мне осторожные уточняющие вопросы. Во множестве случаев я лишь пожимал плечами, не зная, как объяснить то или иное явление. 

Когда рассказ мой подошёл к концу и мы оба какое-то время сидели в полной тишине, глядя на пламя свечи, Квиберн со всей серьёзностью вдруг спросил своим тихим вкрадчивым голосом:

— Верно, от наших душ остаётся что-то, когда мы уходим из жизни?

Я задумался, хотя, признаться, тогда и не желал знать точный ответ на его вопрос.

— Я полагаю, что да. Точнее... я почти уверен в этом. Разумеется, другие архимейстеры не одобрили ни мой, ни твой образ мысли, однако теперь я почти не сомневаюсь в том, что за гранью известного нам мира существует нечто большее. Но мне бы весьма не хотелось размышлять о том, куда мы попадём после того, как кончится наш земной путь.

На этом наш с ним разговор завершился. А через некоторое время, к моему великому сожалению, наши с Квиберном жизненные пути разошлись по вине всё тех же щепетильных серых овец.

И с тех самых пор, как я вернулся из своего путешествия, мне иной раз являются сны о  
тех днях... и всем своим существом осязаю некое тёмное присутствие рядом, словно в ясную погоду чья-то тень заслоняет солнце. И долгое время мои поиски истины являли собой прежде всего поиск пути к избавлению от той злой воли, что довлеет не только надо мной, но и надо всем мирозданием, над всеми обитаемыми мирами. О боги, сколько всего мы ещё не ведаем об устройстве вселенной! 

Я изучал тайные науки, искал последователей Церкви Святой Премудрости во всех портах, в которых побывал после своего путешествия на Лэнг... 

Теперь же в моей скромной обители горит свеча из обсидиана, кою я смог зажечь, дабы получить право носить в мейстерской цепи валирийскую сталь. 

Задолго до того, как до меня дошли тревожные вести, в глубинах пламени этой магической свечи я узрел многое. Я видел красную комету, на хвосте которой танцевали Абсолютные боги, я видел как семь небесных странников выстраиваются в ровный ряд и звёзды вращаются в леденящем душу хороводе смерти. 

В небесной бездне и в недрах земных пробуждается нечто, способное сдвинуть основы мироздания.

Я предвидел появление Сэмвела Тарли, который вскоре действительно явился в Старомест дабы поведать всем о том, что из Земель Вечной Зимы на нас надвигается сама смерть. 

Печати ломаются одна за другой, и я почти чувствую, как раскачивается из стороны в сторону существующий порядок вещей. Силы, страшные и древние, как предначальная тьма, возвращаются в наш мир и набирают силу.

Возможно, я безумен, как считают некоторые, однако свершившегося не изменить, как и моего решения стать мейстером при Королеве-за-Морем, Дейенерис Таргариен... Если она пожелает меня принять.

Я не питаю иллюзий и не возлагаю ложных надежд, однако в пламени свечи я узрел, что именно её огонь сможет остановить всепоглощающий мрак, пришедший сожрать известный нам мир».


End file.
